wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crestfallen
Author's Notice Please don't edit unless there is an error in spelling or grammar. Otherwise, enjoy my fanfic! -CreepyXephos Prologue Rustle, rustle. A SeaWing was scampering away from the flaming Summer Seawing Palace, but was being chased. Now two furious SkyWings were zipping towards him at extreme speeds''. Just a little more to the exit!'' he thought. Then he noticed what laid in the exit. A flaming pile of SeaWing corpses blocked it off. ''Scald'' Chapter 1: Low Spirits Great. Just great. Scald found himself perched way up high on a bunch of columns circling a huge arena. A SkyWing guard flew up to him, one of the very ones who took him here. He gruffly said," Scald, your in." With that he took him down to the arena and unclipped him. Great. I have to fight a SandWing. he thought. This SandWing had just won the first battle against an old, weak IceWing. The SkyWing announcer yelled," I present to you... Scald of the Seawings! Claws up, teeth ready! Fight!" The SandWing recklessly charged him. Scald didn't want to do this, but he had to. At the last second his tail whipped out and knocked the Sandwing into the wall, leaving cracks in it. The crowd cheered, except for the SkyWings by the crack, because they had to move now. The SandWing hissed and raised his tail. He charged again, but this time he put on a burst of speed suddenly! Scald saw everything slow down and the SandWing widened his eyes when he saw what was coming. A leg, an arm, and a tail whacked him into the wall, this time Scald dashed for it. He ran to the SandWing, leaped off of him, and by now SkyWings were flying away. He grabbed one and the SkyWing started flapping faster. Then he saw his way out. He leaped onto a guard and whispered in his ear,"Unclip me, and maybe you won't be that Sandwing." The guard quickly unclipped his wings and Scald rocketed into the sky, only to come crashing down again. ''Heron'' Chapter 2: Unlucky Flight Finally! Heron had just caught some prey! She was a very low-class SkyWing and the royals hated her. They killed her parents just a year ago at the age of three. A cow was stupid enough to walk into plain sight and she had already burnt it and ready to munch on it, when she crashed into a SeaWing of all dragons! She plummeted down with the SeaWing below her. Noooo, not the cow! she thought rather angrily. Luckily, when she hit the ground the SeaWing was under her, but then the SeaWing threw her off with his tail and soared off again. She soared as well, except horizontally. She crashed into a guard that was trying to get a SandWing to get out of a giant crack in the wall of the arena. Now I'm in for some trouble... ''she thought. The guard gave her a glare and she ran, only to find herself surrounded. ''Scald Chapter 3: Crestfallen Scald flew one day and two nights until he reached the SeaWing Summer Palace. A SkyWing still stood there and he whacked it into the ocean with his tail. He soared in through the canopy searching for his mate, he knew she was here, she always waited for him here. He searched through huge stacks of bodies and blood for a day when he found her. When he found her body he truly felt crestfallen. Just as he thought she was taken by the SkyWings. Her crushed body laid in a lower area halfway outside of a cave. Now he was truly alone. His parents had cast him out when he was young because they learned some of his stripes couldn't flash. He could just stay at the other palace, but an old NightWing appeared and said to him,"You have a destiny to fulfill, and it is not there." Then he heard a cry. He looked around. He figured out he was standing in a hatchery. There were no eggs, except for one with a dragonet bursting out. He remembered this egg. ''Scald'' Chapter 4: A Flashback Scald and Meridian, named after her scales' colour, roamed the Summer Palace. Meridian had just laid an egg! They were very happy and were coming up with names for the future dragonet. They spent much time keeping watch on the hatchery. One day when the egg was near hatching they went out to see a little magic show a SeaWing was putting on. Suddenly, flaming logs crashed through the canopy and dragons were dying right before their eyes! They were separated and Scald pretended to be a dead SeaWing when a platoon approached him. he laid there for a long time and eventually he stood to observe his surroundings. Many SeaWings had died and suddenly a SkyWing chased after him! ''Azure Chapter 5: The Truth ''Great. Nothing for dinner. thought Azure. Once again her father, Scald, had no success begging and instead got chased by some rich dragons for "being poor". Her father told her it was almost time to leave their home and see what was outside. She went to sleep with an empty stomach dreaming about unicorns. "Azure?," asked her father, awakening her in the process. "Ummmhmmmph..." she mumbled. " It is time to tell you the truth" he replied. She knew what it was about. She had known her mother obviously didn't die in a freak coconut falling accident. She figured it out by the time she was 1 year old. "The truth is... 7 years ago the Summer Palace burnt. Many Seawings died." Scald breathed in deeply. "Your mother was one of them." Azure wasn't surprised. She didn't think there were too many other ways. Scald spoke again," Now the truth is. The day of your hatching a Nightwing visited me. He told me "When this dragonet is old enough she must enter a cave, it is between Rainwing and Mudwing borders. I shall wait there." Therefore I have supplies for your journey." Scald opened a closet and she saw a glorious sight. Over 20 pounds of food laid within; and, enough treasure to call those snobby, rich dragons poor! "This was all from the Nightwing. Now you must depart. I might encounter you in the middle of your prophecy. Good luck my darling." ''Azure Chapter 6: Super-Awesome, Death-breathing, Explosive, Hidden, Terrifying, Deadly, Camouflaged, Ninja Rainbows Azure marched through the dreary rainforest, moaning along the way. At the beginning of the trip the supplies looked amazing. She didn't consider how much it would weigh. Suddenly, she heard a dart whiz past her as she stopped to grab some food from her pack! She turned to look at where it came from, but nothing was there. She raised a cow to eat it when a dart hit the cow and it fell asleep. At this point she was panicking and started running, as darts were rapidly whizzing near her body. Then, a dart come from in front of her and she reacted too slowly. Her eyes closed as she realized she was being raised in a net. She only saw pitch black. She awoke, but pretended to be asleep. From her spot she could see her captors, moving rainbows. That couldn't be right! She took another glance. They were moving rainbow dragons. 2 were shooting things from their mouth. She watched as it landed on a leaf and the leaf sizzled up! She rolled over as if she was having a troubled sleep. A group of younger dragons were disappearing and exploding back into place! By now she thought it would be super-awesome to be them. She saw some more dragons quickly moving through trees without using their wings. Astonished, she thought What are these guys? Well I know their dragons... But, they seem a lot more like super-awesome, death-breathing, explosive, hidden, terrifying, deadly, camouflaged, ninja rainbows. Azure got ready to escape. ''PLEASE LOOK AWAY SIR. That's better! ''She ripped through the net and flew away as fast as she could, hearing darts whiz past her ear. ''Azure Chapter 7: The Middle of Nowhere Screaming. No, not terrifying screaming, but monkeys. It appeared to Azure that the rainforest never ended. She had trudged on for a few days with the occasional rainbow flying past her, but no sight of any other life. Well, until she found footprints. Now, Azure was no scholar, but she thought that these footprints looked out of place. The rainbows' feet were a lot smaller and not as deep into the ground. In fact, she was pretty sure they were too lazy to even walk. She followed the footsteps, but something was off. They split into 2 directions, 1 foot on each side. Could anyone stretch their legs this far? No way. Disdainfully, she thought Probably some prankster... But, who has something shaped like a footprint? Maybe it was homemade? Or maybe the guy hopped around on one foot for a really long time and then went the other way. Nah probably some prankster. She decided to take the left side's path and trudged on. A bunch of rainbows flashed past, in the opposite direction. Yep, pranksters alright. Then one rainbow tripped as it flew past. It quickly looked back in panic and disappeared almost instantly. Am I really that scary? Heh that'll come in handy. But then Azure looked where the rainbow was. Pitch black. Well, until she saw eyes. Azure turned, but then she fell and screamed. "Shhhhhh! Be quiet, would you?" She kept on screaming. "Fine. I didn't want to do this." BAM! The world went black. ''Shadowfall Chapter 8: An Egg, a Prophecy, and a Really Hungry Stomach! The female Seawing was weak. She tripped rather easily and one whack to the head with a coconut knocked her out. Speaking of coconuts, Shadowfall kind of wanted to eat one. but he had to wait for the Seawing to awake. ''Why did I have to be stuck with this job? It really is a waste of time. The Seawing's eyes flashed open. She got up and looked at Shadowfall, not a bit happy. When she charged at him he foretold it and sidestepped. Wow. Being a Nightwing is helpful. ''" Just calm down!," he muttered. "Why should I?" "Because I said so!" "You're the one who knocked me out!" "Not my fault a coconut knocks you out!" "Are you saying one can't knock you out?" "Yep." "You're really getting on my nerves." "So are you." She charged again. He sidestepped easily. "Nightwings don't deserve these powers..." "Why not?" "Because they're jerks." "Not all." "Well you are." "So are you." The Seawing figured she couldn't win a fight against him. "Ok, just listen up." His stomach growled. "Ok, wait let me eat a coconut." He cracked one open and ate it. "Now." Munch. "I have a prophecy." Chomp "That I have to tell you." Swallow. "I don't remember the details because you took so long, but according to my dad he told your dad to take you here." "Where's your dad?" "Outside." "Why don't you just get him?" "He died." "Oh." "Well as I was saying, a Seawing was supposed to bring honor to my family's name or something like that." "Why your's in particular?" "My ancestor was an ancient Nightwing queen who was murdered by another queen." "Is that embarrassing?" "Yes. Well as far as I can see, you're going to need quite the training." "Yeah, right." "Oh yeah? Lift the boulder by the door to get out then. Show me you don't need any." "THAT? You Nightwing's are quite the psychos." "Well fine. We'll start with battle training." "Wait, WHAT!?" He kicked. Well there's one Seawing on the ground. ''Heron Chapter 9: The Dark Monster of the Rainforest Heron sat in a tree. After she crashed into a guard, she was taken prisoner, but got released when there was a jailbreak. She flew to the Seawings and then she just lived on their borders. After many years she saw a Seawing with a resemblance with the Seawing who got her in trouble. She then decided to follow it and attempt to assassinate it. However, she stepped on a sharp rock and lost sight of the Seawing. She then had to go hopping around on 1 foot looking for the Seawing. One day, when she was walking down one of her trails she saw a bunch of Rainwings dash by and then she heard a scream. The dashed forward only to find the Seawing disappear from view. She bolted in after the Seawing into the darkness only to wish she hadn't. SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE. Heron could have sworn she heard scales being dragged across the ground. She couldn't see a thing in the darkness. After hours of walking she heard a rock move. She looked around and saw something. The eyes. They glared at her and then disappeared. She was stupid enough to sit there so long that the eyes came back, knocked her on the head, threw her in a tree, and trapped her with ropes. Rustle. Heron heard leaves shaking. Then it appeared. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)